Beauty and Trepidation
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: A violent storm thrashes over the House of Black and a half crazed Bellatrix is sought out for comfort. But can the older Black sister show such affection?


Beauty and Trepidation

The room was in pitch darkness as the rain thundered down on the House of Black as if it was beating its prey to death. Thunder rumbled angrily and charcoal clouds engulfed the starry sky as a lone raven began croaking as if laughing at the storm that brewed on the chilly autumn night. It was perched outside the window of the darkened room, only the stale aroma of cigarettes and alcohol revealing it to belong to the young Bellatrix Black.

A flash of electric lightening illuminated the room for only a few seconds to reveal the disgusting mess of the Black's bedroom and the state of the girl herself. If you were quick enough to recognise her in the split second light, you would see her sprawled on her bed, dressed only in her black lacy underwear as she listened to the sounds of the glorious storm. Her pale skin contrasted with the little clothes she wore and the thick locks of ebony hair that fanned around and draped over her. At the sound of more thunder her eyes shut to enjoy the noise and she grinned widely before a chuckle escaped her blood red lips, her usual hint of insanity not absent.

Bellatrix adored storms like this. There was so much noise. So much panic and fear among people. It was truly beautiful; a work of art from the Maker.

In unison with the next strike of lightening, Bellatrix flicked her wand and lit a cigarette with a small flare that erupted from the tip. She took a long drag and tossed her head at the sound of the thrashing rain and efficacious thunder. It was perfect.

Just as more broken, insane laughter snaked from her, a loud knock issued from the door leading to the rest of the Black house. Bella's head whipped as fast as a viper striking to the sound that was not welcomed in her territory. Her intoxicated ecstasy vanished with another streak of lightening and disgust radiated.

"B-Bella," came the timid little voice from behind the door – Narcissa. Bella's eyes flashed with recognition as she blew out a cloud of noxious smoke.

"Bella, I'm scared…" came the voice again.

Bellatrix grasped her wand and flicked it in the direction of the door to make the lock click and for it to swing open. Narcissa cautiously let herself in but as another growl of thunder and immediate angry flash of lightening came, she darted straight for the bed where the eldest Black was sprawled out mostly naked. She grasped her oldest sister's arm and Bella chuckled darkly to feel that little Cissy was shaking in fear.

"You poor thing," Bella drawled, dragging from her toxic stick and enfolding Narcissa in her pale arms, "Are you scared?" Bella asked patronisingly with a fake, sickly sweet voice that caressed Cissy in her distress.

Tears flaked from the blonde sister's moist eyes and spilled down her ghostly white cheeks as she sought comfort in her half crazed sister. Coughs and whimpers erupted from her as the smoke and rotten smells filled her lungs. Bella pressed her crimson lips to Narcissa's temple in a long kiss that, if anything, made Cissy feel sick to her stomach. The affection was so fake and poisoned that she began to shake and quiver at the coldness.

"My Cissy…" Bella whispered in a low, drunken drawl as she began to rock her sister back and forth, clouds of grey, blinding flashes and deafening thunder engulfing them in beauty and trepidation as one cried and one reverenced the storm.

Little Cissy curled up, whimpering in pure terror as the insane, dark sister failed to comfort her. Bellatrix moved to brush her cheek against blonde's wet one, heavy rancid breath snaking around Narcissa's pale neck.

"Bella…" Narcissa whimpered, barely audibly as if pleading for her sister to be the same girl as she used to be but Bella slithered a, "shhh…" and Cissy was silenced. Only the sounds of the abiding squall were there to enthral them through the remnants of the long, wickedly satanic night.

**Reviews would be really appreciated!**


End file.
